


More Out of Life

by im_a_seriesholic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_seriesholic/pseuds/im_a_seriesholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Oliver visits Felicity at her new office at QC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Out of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of writing a fic on the Arrow fandom. I'm sorry if there's any grammar errors, English isn't my native language. I hope you all like it :)

Oliver had found out about Felicity and Ray’s date a couple of days ago, but since then, he couldn’t act normal around her. He was angry, even if he knew he hadn’t the right to be. So he decided to talk to her, because even if he knew that they couldn’t be a couple, he wanted to tell her that he only wishes for her to be happy, since she was still one of the only person that he really trusted and cared.  
He was feeling a little nostalgic about going back to QC. Since the board meeting, he avoided going there, even when the whole Arrow team decided to make Felicity a surprise to celebrate her new job, he just invented some lame excuse to not come.  
He was in front of her EA table just waiting for her to comeback wherever she was, when he heard a young man’s voice behind him.

  
\- Sr. Can I help you?  
\- Yes, when Ms. Smoak is gonna come back?  
\- I’m sorry, did you make an appointment?  
\- Appointment?  
\- Sr. you can’t just come here and expect to talk with Ms. Smoak without an appointment. I can schedule you for next week if you want?  
\- Next week? Are you crazy?  
\- There’s no need for you to get angry! Ms. Smoak is in an important meeting with Mr. Palmer and I have to work. So I’ll ask you for the last time, do you want to make an appointment for next week?  
\- Excuse me? Do you really think that I, Oliver Queen will make an appointment to talk to my friend just because you want?  
\- Mr. Queen? God, I didn’t know it was you. Please, pardon me?!

Oliver even had the time to answer when he heard a familiar voice. One of the only who could make him feels better sometimes. He turned around to see a gorgeous Felicity. She was wearing a nude dress and a lighter make up that just made her even more beautiful.

  
\- Oliver, what are you doing here? And why were you about to get all angry with Jerry?  
\- Who’s Jerry?  
\- My executive assistant! – Then she turned to the young boy. – Thank you Jerry! I’ll see Mr. Queen in my office!  
\- Excuse me, Ms. Smoak. – The boy turned to their direction - Oh, can I offer you some coffee or water?  
\- No, we’re fine Henry! Thanks! – Oliver said.

Felicity took him to his old office, which was now her new office. Everything was lighter, and it seems different then was with him. Felicity was happier too. Tons of work and devices were in her desks and a lot of post it with notes of their updates were glued on them. She invited him to sit and started:

  
\- So, what do I own the honor of this visit?  
\- First, congrats! I’m glad that Ray knew how much you value!  
\- Wow, this is a compliment for the guy who only knows how to snap at me in the last couple of days.  
\- I’m sorry Felicity! I know. I’m being a little…hard on you. And that’s why I’m here!  
\- What? Am I sensing some apology next?  
\- Yes, you are! – He took a deep breath and said – Since you told me that you are starting to date Ray, I was jealous. And I know I have no right to be, we already established that. I was being unreasonable and I want to apologize for that. You deserve to be happy Felicity. I want you to be happy. So I promise to control myself.

When he looked to Felicity, she was with her mouth open and with a confused look on her face. She took a deep breath and he could see her formulating an answer to give him.

  
\- Oliver, when I told you about me and Ray, I already expected you to react this way. Not like “Good morning Oliver” “Screw you Felicity”. But I imagined you would be upset. This only shows me one thing: You have feelings, you’re a human being. For some crazy and unthinkable reason, we tried to go on a date, even that we both knew we’re not ready to be together. You decided to only be the Arrow and I decided that I want more of life.  
\- Felicity…  
\- No Oliver, let me finish! We aren’t together but we’re friends. We’re family even! I know the situation between us was a little awkward. I was hurt, you were being… you. So don’t apologize. Just don’t do this again.  
\- I won’t Felicity! So, changing the subject a little bit, we need to discuss a few points about our night activities.  
\- What?  
\- Sara’s murder. Look, it wasn’t Komodo or Merlyn. But Malcolm said something that makes me wonder. He said that Ra’s Al Ghul didn’t trust Sara since she came back to the League. Malcolm even said something about what Ra’s would do with the person who steals his daughter’s heart.  
\- So, you think he killed her?  
\- It’s a theory! That’s why I need you to look into this.  
\- I’m on it! But Oliver, if this is true, we’re gonna get in real trouble!  
\- I know. But this is Sara and I swear that I would find out who killed her. I’ll do what I have to do!  
\- We all will!  
\- So, I’m going to the foundry. Are you gonna be there tonight?  
\- Tonight I can’t. I have a meeting and then a date.  
\- Oh, got it. Bye Felicity.  
\- Goodbye Oliver.

He was getting into the elevator when he met Ray. While he was with big smile on his face, Oliver was already irritated. “Who keep smiling all the time?”

  
\- Oliver Queen! Hi! Did you come here to see Felicity?  
\- Yes.  
\- I’m glad there are no hard feelings between us.  
\- Between us?  
\- Yes, you know… I stole QC and Felicity. I’m not saying this to be an asshole, it’s just what happened. And I’m not sorry, because well, I like your company and Felicity, it’s just… Wow, I should shut up! That much coffee in my system doesn’t make any good to me… or my babble!

Oliver had listened to his babble quiet, but he was losing his patience. The only person who was cute babbling was Felicity.

  
\- Ray, I’ll be honest. I don’t like you, but I respect you. I just want you to take care of my families company and take care of Felicity. I swear to God, if I see her crying because of you… you better leave Starling before I find you!  
\- Well, that was… very enlightening! – The elevator arrived – Goodbye Oliver.  
\- Bye, Mr. Palmer!

Oliver left QC and went to the foundry. He was glad that he and Felicity were okay. Not like they were after they defeated Slade, but at least the situation wasn’t that awkward. He was proud of her. He always knew she had potential for great things, and now she was where she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: im-a-seriesholic !
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
